


Are you planning to kill me?

by nosetothewind94



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Catlock, Gen, M/M, Shapeshifting, Tiger!Sherlock, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanart for Paw Stories. I have an incredibly soft spot for any kind of Shapeshifting AU and this fic hits the spot so well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are you planning to kill me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [221B Paw Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439912) by [Zoffoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoffoli/pseuds/Zoffoli). 



> Fanart for Paw Stories. I have an incredibly soft spot for any kind of Shapeshifting AU and this fic hits the spot so well.

Illustration for chapter 2. Their kitchen is hard to draw, man.


End file.
